1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to audio equipment enclosures and methods of their use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Each individual item of prior art audio equipment is usually enclosed in its own case or box. For example a speaker or multiple speakers are contained in one speaker box or housing while audio amplifiers in their own case or box are simply placed on top of the speaker box in an unsecured fashion. The prior art does disclose a single box containing speakers and a piece of audio equipment such as an amplifier permanently mounted in the box and the use of wheels permanently attached to a box. The prior art also discloses the use of a separate wheeled tray or a dolly for moving audio equipment enclosures or speaker boxes by simply putting the box on the dolly or tray. It is known in the art of audio equipment to install a fan within a particular electronic device, such as within the housing of a particular amplifier. It is also known to use recesses in the top of a box into which the wheels of another box are placed.
There are a variety of problems associated with the prior art devices. In stacking the prior art devices resulting stacks are unstable and the height of the stack is limited. Each separate speaker, amplifier, and other audio effects device has to be stacked onto a lower item and the variances in device size, housing strength, and housing configuration severely limit stacking possibilities. To transport prior art devices, containers are required which are strong, movable, and which protect the equipment from jarring and rough handling. Often multiple shipping containers are required. Although an individual electronic device may have a built-in-fan, this fan may not be designed to contend with the increased heat exchange demands encountered when an additional piece of equipment is stacked on top of the electronic device. Also, in prior art enclosures which completely surround a device (but for an open front access panel) air circulation is inhibited.
There has long been a need for an efficient and effective audio equipment enclosure. There has long been a need for an audio equipment enclosure which can efficiently and effectively support and enclose a variety of different kinds of audio equipment. There has long been a need for an effective and efficient audio equipment enclosure with air circulation apparatus and with openings for enhancing air flow. There has long been a need for an audio equipment enclosure which can serve as an acceptable container for shipment. There has long been a need for audio equipment enclosures which can be securely stacked upon each other.
The present invention recognizes, addresses, and satisfies these long-felt needs as well as others.
In accordance with .sctn.1.56 of 37 C.F.R. the following prior art references are disclosed and copies of them are submitted herewith:
1. Mesa/Boogie (Reg. T.M.), WAM June 1987, page 34 discloses a speaker box with a separate audio device on top of the speaker box and a speaker box with an audio device permanently mounted within the same box. PA1 2. Illinois Entertainer June 1987, Peavey (Reg. T.M.), page 77, discloses a speaker box with an audio device permanently mounted within the same box; Jamo, page 78, speaker boxes with multiple speakers and attached wheels. PA1 3. Carlsbro, Guitar Player January 1987, page 151 discloses speaker boxes with audio devices permanently mounted in the same box. PA1 4. Kustom, Guitar Player January 1987, page 154, discloses a wheeled speaker box and an individual, separate amp stacked on top of the speaker box. PA1 5. Marshall, Guitar Player January 1987, page 148, discloses a stack of a variety of separate items including two separate four-speaker boxes and a separate audio device. One of the speaker boxes has wheels. PA1 6. Invisible (Reg. T.M.), Guitar Player 1987, page 64, discloses an "Amp and Rack stand" which supports a rack containing a variety of audio effects devices and a speaker box which includes a built-in audio device. PA1 7. Mesa/Boogie, Guitar Player 1987, page 119 discloses a variety of individual speakers, speaker boxes with built-in audio devices, and wheeled boxes. PA1 8. Rane, Music and Sound Retailer June 1987, page 18, discloses a variety of audio devices for mounting into a rack. PA1 9. Rickenbacker (Reg. T.M.), Music and Sound Retailer June 1987, page 39, discloses a box containing a multi-functional amplifier permanently built-in and a speaker or speakers. PA1 10. Dean Markley, Music and Sound Retailer June 1987, page 39, discloses a bass guitar amplifier and a speaker enclosed in a single cabinet. PA1 11. Guitar Buyer's 1987-88, Nady Systems, page 80, discloses a single box with a speaker and a permanently installed wireless receiver amplifier; Moridira, same page, discloses a box with speaker and permanently installed audio effect device and legs extending from box. PA1 12. Mesa/Boogie, Guitar Buyer's Guide 1987-88, page 80, discloses a speaker box with two speakers, one of which is tilted from the vertical. PA1 13. Marshall, Guitar Buyer's Guide 1987-88, page 77, discloses two wheeled boxes one stacked on top of the other with the wheels of the top box resting in recesses in the top of the bottom box. PA1 14. Guitar World June 87, page 78, discloses an enclosure including a plurality of audio effect devices and having wheels attached to its bottom; also an enclosure having three Marshall amplifiers.
"Head" usually refers to an amplifier and "rack devices" usually refers to one or more audio effects devices such, for example, as a reverberation unit, a phaser, a filter, and a graphic equalizer which are emplaced in a rack and are usually permanently or semi-permanently affixed to the rack. Applicant is filing an application for design patent directed to his audio equipment enclosure design.